1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to straddle type vehicles (e.g., motorcycles) and, in particular, to a straddle type vehicle having a system for discharging exhaust air from a radiator adapted to efficiently discharge such exhaust air to the outside of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motorcycles typically have an engine disposed in a longitudinally central portion of a vehicle body, a radiator positioned in front of the engine, and a front cowl disposed on a front portion of the vehicle so as to cover a front surface of the vehicle body. The front cowl often includes air discharge ports in its side walls, which are adapted to discharge the exhaust air that has passed through the radiator. Such constructions are taught, for instance, by Japanese Utility Model Publication JP-UM-B-5-9995, Japanese Utility Model JP-UM-B-4-50228 and Japanese Patent Publication No. JP-A-62-283082.
Coolant circulates through the radiator and is used to cool various engine components. The radiator receives cool air that flows through the radiator in order to conduct heat away from the radiator and thereby reduce the temperature of the circulating coolant. Outside air (i.e., cool air) is typically delivered to the radiator while the motorcycle is operating via openings positioned in the center portion of a front wall of the front cowl. After such air passes through the radiator, heated exhaust air is sent out of the radiator through air discharge ports. In typical front cowl assemblies, forward movement of the motorcycle forces outside air to travel rearward along the side surfaces of the front cowl. The exhaust air exiting the air discharge ports is drawn out of the radiator by the outside air flowing along the side surfaces of the front cowl. As a result, the discharge of exhaust air from the radiator is dependent on the air flow along the side surfaces of the front cowl and, therefore, is limited.